Vampire Knight Eternity
by UltimaShishigawa
Summary: On the night Yuki is attacked by a Level-E a vampire awakens and saves her. Only problem is that the vampire isn't Kaname. This vampire is an ancient one from long ago who did battle with the progenitor Dracula. But what reason does he have for saving her and how will this affect Yuki's future? Read and find out! Yuki/OC. Yori/Zero. -On Hold-
UltimaShishigawa: Hey everyone! Okay, I read the final chapter of the manga, but there is a nagging question. Who did Yuki pick? I mean, I know that at the end it really didn't matter, but seriously! Did she pick Kaname, or Zero? Who did she love more? Anyway, this is Yuki/OC and M rated for a reason. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: UltimaShishigawa doesn't own Vampire Knight, or it's characters.

* * *

Night 0: Awakening

' _Damn cowards._ ' thought a young man as he traversed the underground tomb of an old castle. ' _And they call themselves grave robbers? HAH! I've got bigger balls than them by coming down here. Whatever treasure I find down here is all mine!_ ' As the young man continued further into the tomb, he stopped when he came upon an old looking curtain. Grabbing it, he tore it off before noticing a large coffin situated in the middle of the room.

' _Bingo!_ ' thought the young man as he walked over to the coffin. Looking at it, he noticed it looked ancient before seeing a name engraved on the lid.

"Alucard?" the man read aloud before shrugging his shoulders. "Well Alucard, I hope you got some interest treasure in that there coffin." Using the crowbar he had brought with him, the young man wedged it between the lid and the casket and pressed down in an attempt to open it. However, to his surprise and displeasure, the lid wouldn't budge an inch.

"Come on! Open... you... fucking-!" the young man was cut off when the lid suddenly blew off causing him to fall on his back. Looking up, he quickly rolled to the side as the lid landed on the ground where he had previously been laying not two seconds ago. Looking toward the coffin, the young man's eyes widened in fear as he saw a figure sit up in the coffin. The figure was an elderly man with long white hair that reached to his waist and light blue eyes. He was shirtless revealing his boney arms and torso and wore black pants and boots. In the left side of his chest where his heart was located was a wooden stake. The man gasped as he hunched over.

"S-she's calling... for me..." said the man in a raspy voice. Grabbing the stake, the man tore it out of his chest causing blood to gush out before covering it with his free hand. Coughing violently, the man pulled himself out of his coffin as he tossed the stake aside. Inhaling deeply, the man's eyes snapped in the direction of the cowering young man who was currently staring at him with fear filled eyes. Turning toward the young man, the elderly man took one step before appearing right in front of the young man. Reaching down, the man grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground with surprising ease.

"D-don't... hurt me..." gasped the young man. The elderly man stared at him for a moment before his eyes began to glow red.

"Don't worry. It'll all be over soon." said the elderly man. Opening his mouth, he revealed a pair of fangs before sinking them into the young man's neck. The young man's eyes widened before they rolled into the back of his head as the elderly man, a vampire, drained him of his blood. As he continued to feed, the vampire's physic changed. His boney frame began to fill out to where it looked toned. Neither big, nor small, but just the right size. The hole in his chest closed up as his features began to look younger. Once he was finished feeding, the vampire removed his fangs from the now dead young man's neck and tossed him aside. The vampire now looked as though he were a young man in his late teens, early twenties at the most. The vampire sighed as he felt his youth return to him and his eyes returned to their light blue color.

"Much better." said the vampire as he looked at his reflection in a puddle. Stretching his limbs to loosen them up, the vampire looked around at the tomb he was in.

' _So that back stabber took me to this place called "Japan" in hopes that I would remain dormant. A lot has changed over the past ten thousand years. From what I pulled from that foolish grave robber's memories, it would seem that humans are co-existing with vampires. Unaware, of course. That fool was the only one who knew different. Ignorance is bliss._ ' thought the vampire. ' _But that's beside the point. I have finally awakened because my beloved has called out to me. Even if she herself neither verbally, nor mentally did so, her heart called for me. I must find her._ ' With that in mind, the vampire suddenly disappeared.

-Cross Academy-

Kaien Cross sighed as he finished off the paperwork. Kaien had sandy blonde hair done up in a ponytail with matching eyes. He wore a white suit with a cloth draped over his shoulders. As he read over a piece of paper, he was surprised when the lights cut out in his office.

"A power outage?" Kaien asked himself. However, he didn't have very long to ponder before his vampire hunter instincts kicked in as he sensed danger very close by.

"Good evening, Kaien Cross." said a voice. Kaien turned his chair around toward the window to see a young man leaned against the wall next to the open window. The young man had waist length white hair and light blue eyes. He wore a black coat that reached down to his ankles and was left open revealing his bare torso. Along with the coat, he wore black pants and boots.

"And who might you be?" asked Kaien. The young man chuckled as his eyes began to glow red, revealing that he was a vampire.

"You know who I am. After all..." said the vampire. "It's my blood that has kept you alive for the past two centuries." Kaien's eyes widened slightly before narrowing into a glare.

"Alucard." said Kaien. The vampire, Alucard, smirked as he pushed off the wall.

"Indeed." said Alucard.

"But how?" asked Kaien causing Alucard to arch an eyebrow. "When I found your coffin two hundred years ago you were dead." Alucard chuckled which earned him a confused look from the former vampire hunter.

"I assure you that I wasn't dead. In a death-like state, yes. But not truly dead." said Alucard. "And I can also assure you that I, while unable to awaken, was fully aware of my surroundings. That is how I know that you took a vial of my blood for your own use two centuries ago." Kaien leaned back in his chair while keeping a watchful eye on Alucard.

"Then why are you here? Is it revenge for what I did?" asked Kaien. Alucard shook his head.

"No." answered Alucard which surprised Kaien. "Tell me. Do you know the story of Count Dracula?" Kaien took a moment to try and recall the story.

"Yes. I know that he was once known as Vlad III of Wallachia in his human life. I also know that, through a means that has long since been lost to the rivers of time, he became the first vampire to walk the earth." said Kaien. "Why do you ask?" Alucard walked towards an empty chair in front of the desk and sat down. Placing his right elbow on the armrest, Alucard rested his head against his fist.

"And do you know who finally put an end to him?" asked Alucard as Kaien turned his chair to face the vampire.

"Abraham Van Helsing." answered Kaien. "Some consider him the father of vampire hunters." At this, Alucard chuckled earning a questioning look from the former vampire hunter.

"That's partially correct. He did aid in the progenitor's demise, but he didn't inflict the fatal blow to the count." said Alucard. "No, the one who did was the first person he ever turned." Kaien's questioning look slowly morphed into surprise and shock.

"You..." said Kaien. Alucard nodded his head.

"Indeed." said Alucard. "Dracula turned me into a vampire and gave me the name "Alucard" since I didn't know my original name. I owed him my immortal life, but he killed someone dear to me. Tell me. Do you know about Mina the Fair?" Kaien nodded his head.

"Yes. It was said her beauty was unrivaled and any man she took an interest in considered themselves lucky." said Kaien. Alucard let out a wistful sigh.

"Indeed, she was. She could even make an undead creature such as myself feel... alive." said Alucard. "Her real name was Mina Murray. She was the most beautiful woman to have ever walked this earth. I had met her when I was out hunting and it was like looking at an angel. She was also the kind of woman you couldn't hide anything from. It didn't take her long to figure out what I am, but surprisingly she wasn't afraid. When I asked her why, she stated that she could see that I wouldn't harm someone if I could help it. I knew then and there that she was the one for me. But alas, it wasn't meant to be." Kaien noticed how Alucard's left hand gripped the armrest tightly causing it to crack.

"That bastard Dracula discovered our relationship and took her away from me. I chased him down to his castle in Transylvania, but alas..." said Alucard as he sighed. "I was too late. She died in my arms, but at least she died human... and with a smile on her face."

"I suffered the pain of being on hallowed ground in order to bury my beloved. After that, I was consumed with rage, hatred and despair. I swore that once I was strong enough, I would put an end to that bastard once and for all. And then, I would join my precious Mina in the afterlife." said Alucard. "Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Months turned into years. Before I realized it, a thousand years had passed and I was only a little less than a third of the way to my revenge. I knew something had to give. Something that would tip the balance in my favor. And that's when I met him."

"Van Helsing." Kaien supplied causing Alucard to nod his head.

"Yes. I met him while traveling. He was... hostile... at first which proved to me that he knew what I am at first glance. I requested his aid in killing Count Dracula. In return, I would insure that he would get whatever he wished as long as it was within my power." said Alucard. "After having a while to think on it he agreed. We made our way to Transylvania. Once at the castle, we faced Dracula. It was a grueling battle and there were times we thought we wouldn't survive. However, it seemed luck was on our side in the form of the dawn. We drove him out into the sunlight. As he burned, I tore out his heart and devoured it before beheading him and impaling him on a large wooden stake for good measure. How ironic that Vlad III would end up the same way his victims in his human life ended up. However, my victory was short lived." This earned a questioning look from Kaien.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kaien. Alucard let out a humorless chuckle.

"Too relieved in having had my vengeance, I had let my guard down." said Alucard. "It was only after I both felt and saw the stake in my chest that I realized why I didn't trust any humans except Mina." Kaien sighed as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Van Helsing betrayed and tried to kill you." Kaien answered. Alucard nodded his head.

"Indeed, he did. However, unlike Dracula, I am not so easily slain. Unfortunately for Van Helsing, my "death" would not be permanent. I warned him before I fell into my deep slumber that the day my beloved called out for me, I would answer that call and awaken." explained Alucard. "It would seem he took me to this place called "Japan" thinking that she would be in Transylvania." Kaien nodded at the logic behind that decision before something caught his attention.

"Wait, if Mina is... no longer among the living, then who is this beloved you've been talking about?" asked Kaien. Alucard chuckled which only served to further confuse the former vampire hunter.

"Have you ever heard of reincarnation?" asked Alucard. Kaien nodded his head.

"Yes, it's believed that when one dies their soul is reborn in a new person." said Kaien as he gave Alucard the simplified version. "Though I myself do not believe in such a thing. I believe in a heaven and a hell. Just as I believe there is a God." Alucard nodded.

"As do I. And I know that Mina is up there now. Waiting for the day my immortal life finally reaches it's unavoidable end and I can finally join her." said Alucard. "However, her scent still lingers in this world."

"Her scent?" asked Kaien.

"Yes. I have smelt her scent on my trip here and found that, while different, it's still similar in a way. Mina always had this scent of cinnamon with a hint of vanilla." said Alucard. "It was such an alluring scent back then. And even now it is. This person has the same scent as my Mi-." The vampire cut himself off as he looked at the window and let out an animalistic growl. His eyes began to glow a faint red as he stood up.

"What is it?" asked Kaien as he stood up from his seat wondering what was causing Alucard to go off like that.

"She's calling for me. She's frightened. In danger." said Alucard. "I'll return shortly." With that, Alucard vanished with nothing, but the billowing curtains as a sign of his exit.

-With Alucard-

The vampire ran through the snow covered forest at inhuman speed. ' _I failed to save you, Mina. I will not let history repeat itself. I will save the one that your essence has been reborn into. I'll be whatever she wants me to be. Her friend. Her brother. Even her lover if she so desires._ ' thought Alucard. Coming to a clearing, Alucard spotted a man attacking a young girl. The girl had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white coat with white gloves, black pants, white boots and a red scarf. Taking a whiff of the air, Alucard could tell by the stench of death and decay that the man was a vampire. However, taking another whiff, Alucard's eyes widened.

' _Her!_ ' thought Alucard. Shooting forward, Alucard grabbed the vampire and tore him away from the girl before lifting him off his feet with ease.

"Are you all right?" asked Alucard as he suspended the struggling vampire in the air, directing the question at the girl. Surprised, the girl slowly nodded her head.

"Y-yes." said the girl. Alucard looked back at the girl revealing his glowing red eyes causing the child to instinctively take a step back.

"Do mean a favor, little one." said Alucard as he gave the girl a warm smile. "Close your eyes, cover your ears and count to fifteen for me. Can you do that?"

"W-why?" asked the girl. She wasn't sure if this vampire was trying to help her, or not. He did just save her from the bad vampire that attacked her, but for all she knew he could just want her as his food all to himself.

"Just do as I ask. Please?" said Alucard. The girl stared at Alucard with a wary look before slowly closing her eyes, covering her ears and began counting. Looking back at the vampire struggling in his grasp, Alucard's eyes turned blood red.

"Now for you..." growled Alucard.

"...Fourteen. Fifteen." the girl counted before uncovering her ears and opening her eyes to see Alucard looking down at her with a smile. The vampire from earlier was nowhere in sight. The only thing she did see was a pile of clothes on the ground.

"Y-you're not gonna hurt me, a-are you?" asked the girl as she looked Alucard in his blue eyes. The vampire shook his head.

"Of course not." said Alucard. "I would never hurt someone as innocent as you." Kneeling down, Alucard placed a hand on the girl's head.

"My name is Alucard. What is yours?" said Alucard.

"Y-Yuki." said the girl. Alucard's smile widened slightly.

"That's a lovely name, Yuki." said Alucard causing the girl to blush slightly. Standing up, Alucard offered a hand to Yuki.

"Come. Let's get you someplace warm before you catch a cold." said Alucard. Yuki looked at the offered hand before looking up at Alucard. Not seeing any sign of deceit, or ill-intent, the young girl nodded her head as she placed her hand in Alucard's.

o0o0o0o0o

Kaname Kuran was in Headmaster Cross's office speaking with the man. Kaname had dark brown hair and hazel/reddish eyes. He wore a white suit with matching shoes, a black dress shirt and a red tie.

"I need to go out there and find her before so-." Kaname was interrupted when he and Kaien heard the window open and looked over to see Alucard standing in the room with a slumbering Yuki in his arms. Alucard smiled a small smile upon seeing the occupants of the room.

"I will return momentarily. Which way is your room, Kaien?" said Alucard. Kaien turned his attention from the slumbering Yuki to Alucard.

"Um, just down the hall and last door on the left." said Kaien. Nodding his head, Alucard disappeared before reappearing a few moments later without Yuki.

"Who are you?" asked Kaname with a hint of suspicion in his voice. "And what were you doing with Yuki?" Alucard chuckled as he looked at Kaname.

"Why Kaname, you should know who I am." said Alucard. "After all... I am the one who made you what you are." Kaname's eyes lowered into a scrutinizing glare as he looked over Alucard. Suddenly, his eyes widened slightly.

"Lord Alucard!" said a surprised Kaname whom quickly fell to one knee and bowed his head. Kaien's eyes widened slightly at hearing Kaname call Alucard "lord" and drop onto one knee as he bowed. Alucard sighed as he shook his head.

"How many times have I told you, Kaname? I am not your master, nor do I expect you to bow to me." said Alucard. "We are equals. Now stand up." Complying with Alucard's order, Kaname stood up straight.

"If I might interrupt?" asked Kaien gaining the two's attention. "How do you two know each other?" Alucard nodded his head.

"Oh right! I had forgotten to tell you that part during my recount of my past." said Alucard. "I had found Kaname on the side of the road dying during the thousand years I searched for a way to gain the strength to kill Dracula. He had not fed for a long time due to reasons that are not my place to disclose. It was a simple matter of convincing him to feed off my blood to heal him." Alucard promptly took a seat in the chair he had occupied earlier that evening whilst Kaname moved to stand on his right behind him. Looking at Kaname, Alucard gestured to the other seat.

"Have a seat, Kaname. Once we are done with our discussions here I wish to speak with you about what has happened over the past ten millennia. Including how you knew my beloved's name." said Alucard. Kaname nodded his head before moving to the other vacant seat.

"Speaking of which." said Kaien gaining the two vampires' attention. "Did I hear you correctly when you called Yuki "beloved?"" Seeing what he was getting at with the question, Alucard nodded his head.

"You heard me correctly, Kaien. On my way here I stopped to quench my thirst and, rest assured I only fed off a particularly nasty fellow who had it coming, I learned of the ways society works in this era. Don't worry, though. Until she reaches maturity I shall not pursue anything more than a friendship, or sibling-like relationship." said Alucard as he rested his head on his right fist. "However, should she wish to pursue a romantic relationship with me at that point I will not deny her." Kaien relaxed a little as he sat down.

"What exactly happened?" asked Kaien. Alucard's eyebrows furrow slightly.

"Yuki was attacked by a vampire that acted as if he was half starved." said Alucard.

"If I may, milord." said Kaname causing Alucard to sigh, realizing he was never gonna convince the pureblood that he needed no such title. "The vampire you encountered was a Level-E." Alucard quirked an eyebrow.

"Explain." said Alucard. Kaname nodded his head.

"A Level-E vampire is a human turned into a vampire by a pureblood. Once their thirst overwhelms them it causes them to essentially go insane." said Kaname. "They will attack anyone, friend or foe, regardless of past ties." Alucard took in this information and nodded his head.

"I see. A simple matter to fix for a true-blood ( **1** )." said Alucard. Kaien cocked an eyebrow.

"True-blood?" asked Kaien. Alucard sighed.

"I would think one who has lived and hunted vampires for over two centuries would know about true-bloods." said Alucard. "A true-blood is a human changed into a vampire by the progenitor himself. For this to occur the progenitor has to have fed from the victim first, then feed his own blood to said victim. The change takes a day and only true-bloods can do this. Any vampires that purebloods create would just be ones that fall to this "Level-E" as you have called it." Kaien rubbed his chin as he mulled over this new information.

' _First purebloods and Level-E... now true-bloods?_ ' thought Kaien. "How many true-bloods are there now?" Alucard closed his eyes for a moment in thought before opening them.

"There were four." said Alucard. "Myself and Dracula's three brides."

""Were?"" asked Kaien. Alucard nodded his head.

"That traitorous Van Helsing and myself dealt with Dracula's brides before killing the count himself. I am the only one left." said Alucard. "Any child I were to have with a pureblood, or Level-E would simply be a pureblood itself. And any I have with a human would be a half breed. Meaning that, if and when I die, the true-bloods will go extinct." Kaien nodded his head at the explanation.

"I see, but what did you mean by "a simple matter to fix for a true-blood?"" asked Kaien. Alucard chuckled.

"I have a strange ability that allows me to either turn a vampire back into a human, or change a Level-E into a pureblood. By feeding on a vampire, I essentially cure them and change them back into a human. This, however, doesn't work on a pureblood, or a human who has been a vampire for more than a year." explained Alucard. "Now if I allow a vampire who is on the verge of falling to Level-E feed on my blood, then they will change into a pureblood. However, it has to been drank from the source. It has no effect if drank from a cup, bag, vial, etc." Kaien's eyes widened at this information.

"S-so you're essentially a walking cure for vampires and those that have fallen to Level-E?" asked Kaien. Alucard closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"In a nutshell? Yes. However," said Alucard as he opened his eyes to reveal that they were glowing a light shade of red. "I don't just go around doing so. There are vampires out there that would abuse the power they'd gain from becoming a pureblood. And there are humans out there that deserve being stuck as vampires for what they've done. I have seen humans that are as cruel and vile as they believe vampires to be. And I have seen vampires who are more human than humans themselves act."

"That is true. That just leaves one question." said Kaien as he leaned back in his seat. "Why do you believe Yuki to be Mina reborn?" Alucard's eyes returned to their normal blue as he reached into his duster coat pocket and pulled out a rectangular piece of paper.

Leaning forward, he placed the paper on the table before leaning back and resting his head back on his fist. Curious, both Kaien and Kaname leaned forward in their seats and looked at the paper only for their eyes to widen upon seeing the picture on it. The picture was of a woman who looked like Yuki. Or at least what she would look like in adulthood. She had waist length brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white dress that went to her ankles and revealed just a bit of her cleavage. Her breasts were a bit smaller than the average adult woman's, but were still noticeable.

Standing next to her was Alucard in a black suit with matching shoes, white dress shirt and a black tie.

"This is..." said Kaien as he leaned back in his seat. Alucard took the picture and placed it back in his duster coat pocket.

"That is a drawing of myself and Mina the day before she was taken from me by Dracula. I had just proposed to her and we decided to have our picture drawn to commemorate that day." said Alucard as he let out a wistful sigh. "She was so happy. Her smile was even brighter than it had been before. But then..." Alucard's left hand gripped the armrest tightly as his eyes began glowing a dark shade of red. The armrest cracked before breaking apart into splinters of wood.

"Milord." said Kaname gaining Alucard's attention. "Remember that Dracula is dead now. You saw to that yourself. He will never again be able to inflict the pain he inflicted on Lady Mina on anyone else." Alucard stared at Kaname for a moment before his eyes returned to their original blue coloring. Looking at the broken armrest, Alucard turned his attention to Kaien.

"I apologize for the chair, Kaien. I'll replace it at my earliest chance." said Alucard. Kaien shook his head.

"Don't be. I've been meaning to throw that chair out anyway." said Kaien with a large grin causing both Alucard and Kaname to sweat drop. Kaien's grin fell as he gave Alucard a serious look.

"It's understandable that even after eleven thousand years Mina's passing would still hurt. And it's only worse since vampires are more in tune with their emotions than humans." said Kaien. Alucard nodded his head.

"As I stated earlier during our first conversation, I don't believe in reincarnation. However, Yuki's scent is that of cinnamon with a hint of vanilla. The only difference is that her scent has a hint of strawberry as well." said Alucard. "And when I met her, for a brief moment, I felt instantly calmer than I have ever felt since Mina." Kaien nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, since Yuki doesn't appear to have anywhere to go, I'll take her in." said Kaien before getting a large grin. "Besides I've always wanted a daughter that I could spoil rotten!" Alucard and Kaname sweat dropped before the former let out a sigh.

"Very well. I was about to ask you to do so anyway." said Alucard. "For the time being, though, I would like my existence to be kept secret. I have no doubt that Van Helsing trained others to hunt vampires in the off chance that what I told him came true. The man was paranoid, but rightly so. If any other hunters hear of my return, then I have no doubt your academy will become a warzone." Kaien's expression turned serious as he nodded.

"Of course, milord." said Kaname. Alucard stood and stretched.

"I believe we've discussed all that needs to be discussed for tonight. Do you mind if I remain here at the academy, Kaien?" said Alucard. Kaien shook his head.

"Not at all. Just don't go using the day class students as food." said Kaien earning a questioning look from Alucard.

"Day class?" asked Alucard. Kaname stood and bowed his head.

"Allow me to explain, Lord Alucard." Kaname said earning Alucard's attention. "Cross Academy is split into three buildings. There is the school building which we are in now. The sun dorm houses the day class students who are all humans and the moon dorm houses the night class students who are vampires that I keep out of trouble."

"Ah, I see. A way for humans and vampires to coexist peacefully. I'm glad to see that Dracula's destruction was able to bring this about." said Alucard. "But then, how does one feed?"

"We use a special tablet that myself and my fellow classmates created called "blood tablets."" said Kaname as he reached into his uniform jacket and pulled out a small box, no bigger than a cigarette pack, that had the Cross Academy sigil on it before handing it to Alucard. Examining it, Alucard opened it and took out a small white pill. Looking at it for a moment, Alucard proceeded to pop it into his mouth and swallow before making an annoyed expression and looking at Kaien.

"Must I really take these?" asked Alucard. Kaien nodded his head.

"It's a way for the night class to control their thirst so they won't be tempted to attack the day class students and expose themselves." said Kaien.

"Coexisting in secret then." said Alucard as he sighed. "Very well, but I can't promise that I won't go off into town to find more "suitable" ways to feed." Upon seeing Kaien's serious expression, Alucard held up a hand.

"Don't worry, I only take enough blood to sate my thirst, but not so much that it would put my victims in mortal danger." said Alucard as he handed the pack back to Kaname. "Then I just wipe their memories of the event and they wake up thinking it was a bad dream. No harm, no foul as people say these days." Alucard looked at Kaname.

"Show me to this "moon dorm", Kaname. I wish to speak more with you on what all has happened over the past ten millennia." said Alucard.

"Of course, Lord Alucard." said Kaname as he and Alucard made their way to the door.

"And please stop calling me "lord" already." said Alucard. "Have a good evening, Kaien. I will be back in the morning to check on Yuki." Kaien nodded his head as he waved.

"Have a good evening, "Lord" Alucard." said Kaien as he grinned. A tick mark formed on Alucard's forehead.

"Don't you start calling me "lord", too." ordered Alucard before he and Kaname left.

-Next chapter: Night 1: Night of Vampires-

* * *

UltimaShishigawa: And done! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now for the note. When Alucard spoke about "true-bloods" that doesn't mean the show True Blood. I just got the idea to use that for the name of humans that Dracula himself turned into vampires. As for the show True Blood I have to say it's okay. I've only seen a couple episodes so I can't say I really like it, but I would recommend watching it. Anyway, please read, review, comment, but don't flame! Also constructive criticism is okay, but don't be harsh about. Peace, I'm out!


End file.
